You and I
by InkShaper
Summary: "The good ole days weren't always good, and tomorrow ain't as bad as it seems." When Ian finds an old friend at Tower Prep, things start to look up. The two must stick together through thick and thin, because at Tower Prep, you need friends to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I have been DYING for a Tower Prep listing to come up so I could post this fanfiction hahaha….so basically it is going to be an Ian/OC pairing (I don't know why, but I just love OCs) below is her description and a brief summary of the story.

Evelyn Brask

Age: 16/17 (basically the same age as Ian)

Eyes: Blue

Hair: blondish-red

Height: 5'8"

Bio: Evelyn or Eve as her friends call her, is a bookworm. She loves her family, though sometimes she just wants to strangle them. She has known Ian since they moved next to each other ten years ago, and have been best friends ever since. Like Ian, she is aggressive in that she loves a good debate. Although she may seem happy-go-lucky at times, her past is filled with dark secrets that have hardened her and destroyed her ability to trust anyone other than Ian.

Summary: When Ian arrives at Tower Prep, he not only makes new friends, but is reunited with an old one who disappeared a year ago. Now, they all must work together to figure out what Tower Prep is, and how to get away from it all. Friendships will be tested, and new discoveries will be made. Evelyn and Ian will have to stay strong despite the hardships because the only thing worse than being at Tower Prep is making enemies there.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm baaaack! Hahaha I am so sorry to keep all of you readers waiting (I know, how horrible of me!) I have been trying to get into this story but for the life of me, I couldn't find any inspiration! It was getting to the point where I was just about ready to abandon my little brainchild, but you know what pulled me through? The amazingly kind reviews I got form you guys, the readers of my story! I read them and suddenly, inspiration rushed through my body like caffeine after I take a sip of a Caramel Macchiato with extra caramel form Starbucks (those things are like crack—supper addicting!) So I would like to thank **amdragjakelong'sgurl**, **HaloDestroyer**, **queen-of-evil66**, **JEMM24**, **I wont go down without a fight**, **Draco MalfoyGirl 16**, **zammierox**, **Miyu 101**, **Kim**, **SomebodyWhoCares**, and **lexiloo718** for reviewing and brightening my day! I would also like to thank anyone and everyone who has subscribed or favorite-d my story ALREADY, because that is cause for inspiration as well. And now without further ado, what you have all been waiting for….chapter one, of You And I

* * *

I know everyone else always says it started out with the buzzing noise. For me, though, it was different.

It all started out with a Nor'easter. For those of you who have never been to New England when one hits, it is the biggest and maddest storm in New England. It is a medley of an intense thunderstorm amped up on Monster with heavy winds and the occasional blizzard. I had been visiting my Aunt in Massachusetts and it had hit. I, being the kind of person who would stand outside in a thunderstorm (because I think they are amazing) was sitting on the porch just relishing in the storm' intense fury and beauty when I heard clicks.

Yes, clicks. As in click,

Click,

Click,

Click,

Click, over and over again.

At first, I thought it was just hail hitting the roof of the house, but when I looked to the sky, I couldn't see any. I then went through the motions of checking for raccoons, wasps (I hate those things!), and even for pots falling in the kitchen.

When I went back outside, the clicks began to slowly change into a glass-shattering, high-pitched scream that just wailed in the air. Clapping my hands over my ears, I fell to the ground, desperate for the noise to stop. I closed my eyes, just praying that the noise would stop! When I reopened my eyes, the storm was gone, and so was the noise.

That wasn't the only thing that was gone. Instead of being outside my aunt's porch, I seemed to be in the middle of some school's quad. Teens my age were milling about, all dressed in these red blazers with Ts on them. Amazingly enough, it seemed no one was surprised at my sudden, abrupt entrance and simply carried with what they each were doing. In fact, a group of them began to walk over to me.

"Hey, are you alright?" A girl with short blonde and pink—yes, pink—hair questioned me. Another with darker hair and coffee-colored skin gave me her arm to help me. She was dressed a little differently than the others; in fact, her blazer was purple instead of red.

"Come on, you're going to be late to class!"

I was extremely confused, as one may be when they go from hearing screaming louder than a foghorn and sharper than a sword's edge to lying on a campus main with birds whistling happily in the treetops above. "Class? What are you talking about? Where am I?"

The girl merely chuckled as if this was simply a daily routine for her. "You must have just arrived; welcome to Tower Prep!"

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know, it is really short, but hey, it's past midnight where I am (and I still have to finish my syllabus) so yes, I am sorry for its shortness. Also, I do not have a beta for this story, so if anyone is interested, just send me a Private Message and we can figure something out from there! :)  
SO, remember: when you review, I am happy; when I am happy, I want to write; when I want to write, I write more chapters for this story; when I write more chapters for this story, you guys get to learn what is happening between Ian and Ever more quickly. The moral of this little story: review review review PLEEEEEEEEEASE! :D hahaha

Inky, out! :)


End file.
